Switch gear contained in metal cladding filled with gas under pressure and including a plurality of sets of busbars, uses isolating switches to allow one set of busbars to communicate with another set disposed obliquely relative to the first set. These isolating switches are generally disposed on branch connections between metal cladding protecting a circuit-breaker and the cladding of a set of bars.
The assembly formed by the branch connections and their isolating switches is particularly bulky.
To make this assembly generally more compact, branch connections between sets of three-phase busbars in the same metal cladding can be used, but this is not very effective because the sets of busbars lie perpendicular one above another.
The invention aims to provide connection apparatus which is more compact.